Bad day?
by tadamu-mikanxrukafan
Summary: Tohru and Yuki are cleaning the classroom, and minami shows up, gets yuki mad by hurting tohru, Please read i suck at summeries, it dosn't start this way hoping it can be chapters, depends on reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Me- Hi been a while, I decided I had a kinda new fav anime, Fruits basket! So I'm making a Yuki x Tohru fanfic :D  
**

(Yuki's P.O.V)

Tohru sat next to her mom's grave, crying lightly "It's been a year and a half, but I still feel like it was yesterday… when you died" She sobbed, Yuki stood next to her _"I don't know what to say"_ he thought "W-we should go home, it getting late" Yuki said _" dang, I think I messed up!" _ He thought, sighing

"Y-yeah…" she said, standing up, she was wearing her school uniform "I'm sorry" she said, bowing to him, he smiled _"She's to considerate" _He thought "its fine" He said, she smiled her sad smile "Lets go home"

(Normal P.O.V)

"Welcome back my house wife!" Shigure said when she entered, Yuki glared at him "Don't call her that, she's not anyone's house wife" He said

Tohru sweat dropped, Kyo ran down and went to kick Yuki, but Yuki dodged "Why did you put leeks in my closet again!" he yelled "I knew it would piss you off" Yuki stated, then again starting another fight that Yuki won

After dinner everyone got to bed

(Tohru's P.O.V)

I woke up earlier this morning and cooked breakfast, Yuki walked down "good morning…." he muttered not fully awake yet "Good morning, hurry up and get dressed and eat, me and you have morning chose for the classroom today" I said, smiling, He nodded "Okay…" He muttered

"_Haha same old sleepy head" _She said in her mind, While writing a note saying she had class chores with Yuki today and that breakfast was in the oven

(Normal P.O.V)

Tohru and Yuki were walking to school as usual, and Minami saw them, she glared "I get her later…" she muttered silently

Yuki went to get a pot for some flowers that Tohru got outside, so Tohru was left alone writing the class schedule on the board when Minami walked in "Leave prince Yuki alone you witch!" Minami said

"Huh" Tohru asked, turning around, Minami slapped it "I said stop walking with Prince Yuki to school, it's not fair!" Minami yelled, Tohru was wide eyed, staying silent

(Yuki's P.O.V)

I walked up to the class room and heard yelling, then a slap, I looked in and seen Minami _"God no, the fan girls…."_ I thought, forgetting about the slap noise, I seen Tohru there, standing still, and staying quiet _"What happened?"_ I Thought

(Normal P.O.V)

"Next time I see you with Prince Yuki I will send you to the hospital, leaving you crying for your mother" Minami said, Yuki went wide eyed and Tohru stiffened, tears coming to her eyes "Don't you say that to Tohru-chan!" Yuki said, walking in "I heard that whole thing you know" He said "P-prince Yuki!" Minami said, going red faced and angry

Tohru started crying even before he said that, and blushed when she heard Yuki say her real name "Y-you don't understand, Tohru Is a witch, she's trying to get rid of you, she's evil!" Minami said

"The only thing evil here is you, all you do is hate Tohru, make her sad, leave her alone m, you're the witch here Minami, and your stupid fan girls!" Yuki yelled

(Tohru's P.O.V)

"_H-he called me by my given name, and he's defending me" _I thought, Minami glared at me and stormed out "T-thank you Yuki" I said, smiling, he hugged me and then came the all-to-familiar 'Poof' and I saw his rat form

"Don't get so sad, they just hate you because their just jealous" Yuki said "About what?"Tohru asked

"Because, I...I L-Lo-….. Ill tell you later at the secret garden, okay? I don't want to tell you in this form, and class is going to start" Yuki said, and if you looked closely he had a red tint in his fur

**Me- if you want to find out what happens review, and if I get at least 2 saying 'continue plzzzz' I will make the second chapter, I getting it done as u read this probably! **

**Here's a preview  
**

"_I can't tell her in this form… I can't say 'I love you Tohru Honda' as a rat"_ I Thought, another 'poof' went off and Tohru immediately turned around red faced, I quickly got dressed "U-um sorry" I said, blushing


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Hello, I got 4 reviews in one day! Thank you guys :D So I have another question, which will be put on the end like last time :P **

(Yuki's P.O.V)

"_I can't tell her in this form… I can't say 'I love you Tohru Honda' as a rat"_ I Thought, another 'poof' went off and Tohru immediately turned around, I quickly got dressed "U-um sorry" I said, blushing, and I stared into those beautiful blue eyes

"U-um Yuki-kun, class is going to start soon, we have to get done" Tohru said, blushing "Oh I forgot" I said, blushing probably _"I must have looked kinda stupid there…" _I thought

The teacher walked in "good job guys go ahead and take your seats"

(Tohru's P.O.V)

He was staring me, and watching me in class from the corner of his eye… I know because I was watching him, hahaha

We all went outside to eat lunch "I feel like something happened with Tohru this morning" Hana said, Uo-chan looked at me "she looks fine" Uo said, I blushed "Um Minami-chan yelled at me today and slapped me this morning, Yuki-kun got back at her already" I said, blushing, Hana sighed

"Oh I see Yuki-kun! Hi Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun!" I said running over "Hey guys" I said "Hey Yuki, give me clue on what your going to say at the secret garden" I said, pleading "Haha solve this 8 letters, 3 words, one meaning" He said, laughing lightly (I used something from one of my favorite stories the exact name IS 8 letter 3 words one meaning :D) I blinked, confused

(Yuki's P.O.V)

I smiled at that _"She's so cute" _I thought

I got out my lunch and sat down, she sat next to me along with her friends and we ate and talked

(Normal P.O.V)

School ended at the same time as always and everyone walked home, Tohru went home and did a little of her home work and walked to the secret garden

"I'm here before Yuki-kun" Tohru said smiling, looking at the plants "I hope the strawberries will be done soon" She muttered

Yuki showed up behind her "Tohru-chan?" he asked, smiling, she looked over blushing

"Why is your face red" He asked worriedly "I'm just not used to you calling me by my name…" She said, smiling "I like it" She said

Yuki smiled and started tending to the plants "So have you figured out my riddle?" Yuki asked

Tohru shook her head "I have no idea about it!" She said, joyfully, Yuki laughed "You sound so happy about it" He said, smiling

"I am because now I get to hear the answer" She said, smiling

"Okay, first letters of each is I,l,y" He said "I like… Um, well not yogurt…" She said

Yuki laughed a bit more, standing up, standing close to her "I….." He said "I?" Tohru asked "Love…" Yuki said "Love? Love what, or who?" Tohru asked _"God please don't tell me he loves someone else, it would kill me"_ Tohru thought

"You" He finished she blinked "I love you?... wait" she said, going wide eyed blushing "Y-you love m-me" She asked, he smiled "Yes, I do love you Tohru-chan" He said, blushing lightly

"_He loves me! This is great! Out of the many, pretty, beautiful, talented, and smart girls, he chose me"_ Tohru thought smiling "I love you to… but don't you think I'm to plain for you... I'm not anything spec-"Tohru said, but got interrupted by Yuki kissing her

Tohru blushed hard, but kissed back, He slowly and resultantly pulled away "No saying that, I chose you because you're different, You don't chase me like a fan girl, and you don't ask for help, just give help, and ask nothing in return " He said, blushing

Tohru smiled "Yuki…" She said, smiling and blushing "Thank you…" She said, hugging him, to again hear the 'poof' and find a mouse "I love you" She said, hugging Yuki's mouse form

**Me- How was it, haha, I had writers block, I got tired after school, swimming and musical rehearsals, ugg so tired =.= So my question is, I'm wondering if I should add a plot, including Akito, and Minami teaming up against Tohru, And Yuki has to come for the rescue, please tell me if I should, so I can make this story even longer not just 2 chapters**** Bye-bye plz review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey it's been a while. I would have uploaded like 3 days ago but things came up. xD So after seeing my reviews on my stories I decided to continue certain ones, This being one of them. Enjoy! **

**Also I would like you thank ****Melody Anne Tudor ****for story ideas. **

**I don't own Fruits baskets! **

After saying that she put him down, expecting him to poof back any moment so she turned around and waited till after she hear the poof and heard him say he was dressed. She turned back and seen him blushing and she smiled, looking into his eyes, him looking at hers

As they stood, gazing into each other's eyes they didn't notice a certain cat hiding in the trees, watching them.

"_I guess the rat beat me to it.._." Kyo thought, seeing them "_He better make that smile of hers stay around"_

Tohru's P.O.V  
Yuki and I got to school just like we normally did but we got into the class room and the whole class knew about us.

"Is it true? Prince Yuki no! You can't love that witch! She must of hypnotized you!" one of his many fan girls said He was about to retort when Uo and Hanna interrupted

"You wish you stupid fan girl. Get over it and go find someone else to stalk, I'd prefer you not to stalk Tohru's BOYFRIEND" Uo said, making the girl flinch and walk away mumbling to herself

"Haha thanks Uo" I said, with a sweat drop "But did you have to be so mean?" "Of course! She was insulting you!" She stated, Hanna nodded in agreement as the bell rang.

Normal P.O.V

Tohru sat in her seat, Uo and Hanna sit on her right and left side, Yuki sits in front of her diagonally and Kyo sits right in front of her. Today the teacher had them take notes but no one really paid attention (I don't wanna bore people with class teachings!) so class went by fast for most of them

"I plan to go shopping after school today; I need to pick up stuff for dinner." Tohru said with her same goofy smile, Yuki smiled at this. "I would go with you but I have a meeting today…" Yuki said glumly

"Its fine Yuki-kun, I can do it on my own!" Tohru said excitedly Yuki smiled

"I should go to the meeting… I'll see you later Tohru." Yuki said, giving her a quick kiss and leaving quickly.

Tohru's P.O.V

Yuki gave me a quick kiss and left, making me blush, I don't know how hard I blushed but I must have been really red from the way Uo was smirking. I would have said it was a pretty good day but after school, a lot went wrong...

"_So I need to pick up some noodles, vegetables, I'll buy some books while I'm at it!" _I thought smiling. I purchased the Items and went on my way home but I was stopped along the way.

"You witch!" I heard a familiar voice say, I looked back and seen Minami, I went wide eyed and back up a bit "M-Minami!" I said "What do you want, do you need help with something?" 

"You know what I want! I want you to leave Yuki!" She yelled, making me flinch

"I'm sorry but no. I refuse." I stated and turned around and tried walking away but she grabbed my arm

"Ow that hurts!" I said "To bad for you, If you won't on your own then we'll just kidnap you and tell him you said you never wanted to see him again!" Minami said, smiling evilly "Girls… Get the bag." "_Bag? What's she doing!_" I thought nervously "Help me!" I screamed out, But it fell on deaf ears because no one was around. The last thing I remember is Pitch black and a sudden stinging pain on my head and nothing more.

**Me: So how is it? Cliff hanger! :D I'l probably be working on the next chapter as your reading this I have the next one planned out so be expecting. I'll work some more on this so I won't be working on my other stories to much. Sorry**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: So I got it done : )Enjoy!**

**I don't own Fruits baskets! **

Yuki's P.O.V

I got home a few hours later "I'm home" I said, expecting Tohru to rush out and greet me happily but she never came out. I walked further into the house but I only found Shigure

"Hey, do you know where Tohru is?" I asked, causing him to look up in surprise. "No, I thought she was with you, she never came home." My eyes went wide and I ran out the door to the shop she usually goes to

"Sir, has a girl named Tohru Honda stopped by here recently?" I asked in a hurry, panting, the cashier looked at me confused "Yeah. She came by a few hours ago, we talked and she started heading home, why?" He asked

"Because she never came home. I'm worried sick!"I said, running out again. I walked the path she takes home and I seen a bag of groceries on the ground and I looked in I knew it was hers right away "_Tohru, oh god… please be alright._" I thought, looking around for clues. Once I was done I called Uo and Hanna down to get their opinion and their help…

Uo's P.O.V

I was sitting there with Hanna, Playing a card game, losing to her when I got a call from Yuki "Huh, Yuki's calling?" I said, causing Hanna to look up "Something must be wrong…" She said as I picked up the phone

"Hello?" I said

"Uo? I need you and Hanna to come down to the park. Right now! Something's happened to Tohru, Hurry!" He said, panicking

My eyes went wide when I heard that and I stayed silent "Uo?" He said again "I'm on my way." I said hanging up and standing up "Hanna we need to go to the park. Something happened to Tohru!" I said running out, grabbing my weapon in case I needed it. I had a feeling I needed to beat someone when I left.

Tohru's P.O.V

I woke up with a horrible pain in my head and I was in a dark room "_Ugh, what happened?_" I Thought sitting up, rubbing my head. After a while of sitting there everything finally caught up to me and I scooted into a corner, hoping to hide, when I noticed a slight buss on my pocket. Someone was calling. It was Yuki! I was saved! Or I thought I was, so I picked up

"Tohru?" I heard him say

"Yuki! Help me…!" I whispered in case they were at the other side of the door

"What happened? Who did this? Are you hurt? Where are you!" He asked panicking

"Yuki… I don't know where I am, I feel a sharp pain in my head but I was sleeping on a concrete floor. And the person that did this is-"When I heard steps coming closer "_Crap! No!"_  
"Tohru? Who?" He asked  
"Yuki… They're going to find me…! I have to go! I must hide my phone. Yuki. I love you." I said, crying and hanging up. I hid my phone in my bra, feeling it was the only way to hide it and Minami walked in

"I see you woke up" She said glumly.

Yuki's P.O.V

I heard her hang up and a few minutes later Uo and Hanna showed up.

"Yuki, what happened?" Uo asked, walking over

"Tohru… she was kidnapped. She never came home. I managed to get a hold of her. I was just about to get some useful information but her kidnapper showed up." I said

Hanna stood there, looking at the ground and Uo was looking at me, with her eyes wide "So, what do you want us to do to help?" Uo asked "Put up posters saying 'Have you seen this girl'?" I sighed

"If it gets her back in my arms safely, anything." I said

Uo and Hanna smiled "Well I don't think anyone was around then, knowing how no one called the police so I don't think that would work." Uo said "Call her again?"

"No. I think she'll be caught if that happens. I don't want to risk that." I said

"Why not ask the phone company to track her phone?" Hanna said

I sat there quietly "Yeah, I think that's a good idea…"

Tohru's P.O.V

"You know, you will never get away with this. Yuki will find me! He'll hate you for this!" I said

"I'll be careful… Now give me your phone." Minami said

"My phone?" I said "_Crap no! I can't he won't find me then…" _I thought "I don't have it."

"Stop lying, I heard you talking on it!" Minami yelled, making me flinch

"I wasn't talking on it! You're hearing things!" I yelled back

But she pushed me down and felt me to find where I was hiding it. "Stop that!" I yelled but she had grabbed my phone when it fell out of my shirt from me struggling. She kicked my side "That's for lying" She said, walking out of the room

"_How is going to find me now? Yuki…. Save me…" _I thought as I sat crying in pain.

**Me: So I finished the next chapter. : ) I won't put up another till I have at least 2 or 3 reviews. Here's a Preview of the next chapter.**

"Hurry up and track it! I need a location!" I muttered quietly "_Please be safe…" _I thought


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I am so sorry! I had so much going on that I forgot about this story! I had practices and Drama in the High school variety so please forgive me! xD**

**I don't own Fruits baskets! : )**

Yuki's P.O.V

So we called the phone company and had them track her phone, got the address and decided to track her down in the morning since it was late, I got home and decided to call her.

I called her up and someone picked up after a few rings

"Hello? Tohru?"

"Wrong." A very deep and masculine voice said

"Where is she? If you hurt her I swear I'll kill you!"

"She's somewhere, you shouldn't mind, you won't be seeing her again."

"I swear when I find you your going to WISH you never harmed her!"

"Haha don't worry, you find me, not easily"

"Just watch! I'll find you and make you wish you never messed with me!"

I hung up and fell on my bad _"_Tohru_… please be okay…"_

Tohru's P.O.V

I sat in a corner, trying to hide away from Minami "I'm doomed. I wanna go! I wish I was strong enough to escape!" I muttered curling up into a ball

I don't know how long I was there, I fell asleep at some point but when I woke up and stood up, it looked like it was noon… Wait there's a window?

"Minami should be at school… I can escape!" I muttered quietly walking to the window

"_It's a small window but it was my best chance, it looks like I could fit through… I wonder how much time I have... Better start climbing"_

I climbed up and fit my head through _"I can get out!"_ I thought getting my chest out "_I have never been more glad for my small chest."_ I thought

I looked around "Where am I?" I mumbled quietly, squinting my eyes _"The sun kind of hurts my eyes" _I heard yelling from inside the room I just escaped and I ran. Ran as fast as I could.

**Me: I know my chapters are usually short and this one is really short but I did this in like 10 20 minutes and I have to get ready for school. If you want you can complain and I will take some Ideas for later. Ja ne! : ) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Haha the next ones up, for people who get mad at me because my updates are slow, I have a lot going on right now so it takes me a bit. I'm sorry! Here we go! : )**

Minami's P.O.V

I got done with school like always and started walking towards my house thinking of the ways to torture Tohru and when I entered the room she was supposed to be in She was gone.  
"What the hell?" I screamed out, I looked around the room  
"I know I locked the door. Where could she of- Crap! The window! I over looked the window!" I screamed

I called President Motoko and told her what happened

"What! How could you let her escape! We almost have Yuki! God you Dumbass!"

"I'm sorry! I left Naohito to watch her but I have no idea where he is! The last time I seen him was last night when he was talking to Yuki!" "You let him talk to Yuki? You're ruining everything!" And we continued arguing for a while until I heard a knock on the door "Motoko…. I have to go" I hung up before she replied and answered the door, and there was Yuki.

Yuki's P.O.V

I called her phone again and the same guy picked up

"Who are you?" I asked calmly

"Do you really want to know?" He asked

"Yes."

"Naohito Sakuragi."

"You? So I'm guessing Motoko has something to do with this, You'd do anything for her. Please tell me where Tohru is!"

"I don't know if I should, it would make Motoko mad."

"She wants me to love her, you know that right? That's why she took Tohru away."

"That's why? She told me she had some business to settle with her…"

"Yes business concerning my love life! I love Tohru Honda! Please help me find her! If Motoko was missing wouldn't you want to find her, wouldn't you do anything to get her back?"

"…"

"Please help me!"

"… She's…. She's hidden at Minami's house. In the basement. She's been there for a while."

"Thank you, Naohito!"

I hung up and ran all the way to her house, when she answered the door she looked really scared

"Mind if I come in?" I asked in a cold tone

"N-No… Um I'll come out."

"No, you'll let me in! I know she's here! Give her back to me!"

"W-who's here? W-what do you mean?"

"You know who I mean! Tohru Honda! The girl I love! I want her back!" I yelled walking in

"She isn't here anymore. S-she found a way out and she ran away. I have no Idea where she is."

"I swear if you're lying I will hate you for the rest of my life. You and you stupid little fan club! I will find her!" I said coldly

I found the way to the basement and what I seen told me everything. I seen she escaped through the window I seen a bit of blood on the floor in some places

"…"

"Y-Yuki-kun?"

"Don't even say my name. Don't even talk to me! LEAVE ME AND TOHRU ALONE! YOU HURT HER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!" I yelled

She flinched and I left and went to her back yard where the window is.

"So she got out and must of ran somewhere into the forest. I'd better look." I muttered walking into the forest

Tohru's P.O.V I ran into the forest, and hid away from sight "Yuki, I wish you were here, I wish I knew the way home, I wanna go home!" I said, crying, I heard footsteps and started running again and I tripped

"Ow! My foot! I muttered

"Hello? Tohru?" a male voice said

I looked over and saw Akito

"A-Akito?" I said, sitting up "How did you find me?"

"I was just wondering. What happened, you look beat up"  
"It was horrible. They kidnapped me; they beat me, Akito… Show me the way home! Please!"

He sighed "Okay, follow me."

I stood up and flinched hard _"M-my foot! Ugh! I'll ignore it… Yuki, I'm coming home."_

Akito's P.O.V

I watched her as she walked; she walked slowly, as if something hurt her.

"Do you want a bit of help?" I asked

"N-no I should be fine, I'll treat any injuries when I get home."

"Okay… Just say something if you want help."

"_Ah Motoko, you lucky you called me before it was to late. Yuki almost got her back." _

I smirked to myself evilly

"_And seeing how she trusts me so much she might just walk into the dungeon on her own!_ _Haha!"_

**Me: I did it! Tell me how you like it :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh the last chapter the whole thing got jacked up a bit, it kinda annoyed me! Let's see how this chapter goes! **

Akito's P.O.V

I lead her over to the Soma residence, when she noticed this she almost immediately stopped and looked around "Hey, I know my way home from here! I can just go home on my own now."

I stopped her from turning around _"Dang that was close"_

I smiled at her "No, let me treat your injuries, I want you to go back with no problems at all!" I snickered in my mind at saying that

"Oh but, I don't wanna be a burden"

"It's no trouble, Come on let me lead you inside, I'll get Hatori to look at you" I said, leading her inside

*~-Tohru's P.O.V -~*

I was lead in to Hatori's room "Ah, I can treat my injuries at home, I don't want to bother you!"

"I insist! Hatori, can you treat her injuries?"

"Tohru? Um, sure. Come and sit."

I sighed and walked over to a chair and sat down

"See me when you're all done here, Tohru" Akito said, closing the door

I looked up at Hatori "Ah, I just want to go home!" I complained

"You haven't been home? I do remember Yuki running around all over the place muttering something about revenge. I was just thinking he was looking for Kyo" Hatori said, smiling at me

I smiled lightly _"He was looking for me"_ "Yeah, I was kidnapped by these girls from school, they beat me and I finally escaped out a window, I ran into the woods and that when Akito found me and brought me here" I said

Hatori was putting the bandages on "When Yuki finds out, he'll be hysterical"

I nodded "I hope nothing to bad happens though." I sighed "I already wen't though so much I don't need more"

Hatori nodded "Try not to get lost on the way home though. Should I call Yuki to pick you up?"

"Please! I wanna see him as soon as possible!" I cheered

Hatori smiled "Okay, I'll call him now. Go see what Akito wants and wait for him outside."

I nodded excitedly "Yes Sir!" and I ran out

Soon I found Akito "You wanted something?"

"Yes, I think it's a bit to late to walk home. You can stay the night tonight"

"Oh but Hatori is calling Yuki to pick me up, It's okay!"

Akito went silent for a minute

"Akito? Hello?"

*~- Akito's P.O.V -~*

"_Crap, I should of warned him not to do that!"_

"Akito? Hello?"

"…. I see, He can stay over to when he gets here. Follow me, I'll show you to your room"

I lead her into the dungeons "these don't look like rooms…."

"I know"

I shoved her into a cell and locked the door

"You really need to understand, you can't trust everyone."

"What are you doing Akito? Let me out!"

"No, I won't, I don't wanna hear Minami yelling at me for letting this chance pass up"

"You're working with Minami ?"  
"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go do something."

I left the room "Now to take care of Yuki…."

**Ah done! Well I know it's still short but tell me how you like it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! It's been a while since I've updated! I'm sorry guys, but thank you all for the great reviews! I was actually pretty close to deleting this account due to past stories I was embarrassed about! **

**I'd like to say that this is probably the last chapter! Sorry, guys! But Tohru needs her prince charming to save her!**

* * *

~*With Yuki*~

After checking the forest for Tohru, Yuki went home and sighed, shaking his head lightly. He wasn't able to find her… But that doesn't mean he'll give up! He'll follow her to the ends of the earth if it meant she was safe in his arms.

Knowing that she wasn't with him, though, worried him greatly. Where was she? Was she okay? Was she alive…? His thoughts were interrupted in the middle of his worrying with a call. Who would be calling him this late at night?!

He looked at the caller ID and sighed. Why the heck was Hatori calling him at this ungodly hour?! Might as well pick up…

"Hello?" He answered.

"Yuki? I think I have some good news for you."  
"Unless you mean you found Tohru, I don't really feel like listening to anything else..."  
"Tohru is safe. She's over here in the Sohma residence."  
"What? She is?!" Yuki stood up and ran over to the door, putting on his shoes before stepping outside. "I'm on my way over now…!" He said before hanging up and starting to run over to the Soma residence. He couldn't wait! He can finally have Tohru back!

~*At the Sohma residence*~

Akito walked to the entrance of the Sohma residence, waiting for Yuki to show up. He had to stop Yuki from getting her! But how…?

As he was thinking of ways to convince him she wasn't there, Yuki ran up and stopped in front of him, panting lightly from the run.

"Where's Tohru?" He asked, leaning over to rest his hands on his knees. He really should have started walking when he started running out of breath…

"Huh? I don't think Tohru is here." Akito said, watching him pant. Idiot.

"Let me see Hatori, then." He said, standing up straight and shaking his head as he calmed his breathing.

"I'm afraid he's asleep."

"Then I'll look on my own. I know she's here." Yuki said, walking in and starting to walk past Akito.

Before he could pass, though, Akito grabbed his wrist and held it tightly, almost crushing it. He couldn't find her! Yuki couldn't fall in love with some normal girl. Not with this curse!  
"You can't ruin this plan… Leave, rat." Akito growled, glaring at him.  
"….. Plan?" He asked, looking back at Akito with a deep frown. "What plan?"  
"You can't love her… I can't let you. It's just stupid!" Akito snapped, pulling on his wrist, trying to make him fall.

Yuki went wide eyed and extended his arm, doing a flip and landing on his feet. "Like you can stop me?! Now let me through so I can find her!" Yuki growled, getting in a fighting position, ready to fight.

"She's not like us! How can she understand us? She can't even hug you without complications!" Akito said, also getting into a fighting stance.  
"So what? Don't make me repeat myself, Akito. You can't stop me." He said, running forward, ready to start a fight before someone yelled out at them mid-punch, making the two pauses before they made contact with each other.  
"Stop you damned rat! Go get Tohru." The voice yelled, jumping down from the roof and pushing Akito away, standing between Yuki and Akito.  
"…..Kyo!" Yuki muttered, frowning.  
"Get going. She's in the dungeon." Kyo said, looking back at Yuki.

Yuki nodded and turned around. "Try not to get too damaged." He said, running off towards the dungeons.

"No!" Akito yelled, turning to chase after Yuki, only to get shoved back.

"Your fight is with me, now!" Kyo said, standing in between Akito and the direction that Yuki ran.

*~With Tohru~*

After Akito had left her in the cell, she moved over to a corner of the cell and sat there, hugging her knees and trying not to cry. Why did things have to go so wrong for her?! What did she do wrong?! Where was Yuki?

… Would they ever be together again…?

Just when her thoughts started to get darker and darker, she heard a slamming noise, breaking her out of her thoughts and making her scoot back in the cell slightly.

'_Please don't be back… Please…!'_

"Tohru?" a voice called, making her blink. It wasn't Akito's voice… It was…  
"Y-Yuki?" She questioned, loosening her grip on her knees and looking at the cell door. Was he really here? Was she finally going to be saved?

"Tohru! I found you!" Yuki exclaimed, running over to the cell and standing in front of it and gripping the bars, examining her. She looked so damaged…  
She saw him run up to the door and gave him a big smile, getting up and hurrying over to the front and trying to ignore her injuries. "I'm so glad… I've been through so much…" She said, tearing up. "Do you have the key? He locked me in here…"

Oh. He didn't really think about that….

"… I'll… I'll be right back. I promise." He said, shaking his head and turning around, running out of the dungeon. He was going to do anything and everything to find that key and get her back. She was going to be free again….

* * *

**Okay, so this wasn't the last chapter! I have one more coming to you guys real soon! **** I have a question for you guys, though!**

**Would you like to have an epilogue? Or would you rather just leave it alone when it's done?**

**I'll be awaiting your answers! Until next time! Arrivederci! **


End file.
